(Re- write) Hatred out outweighs forginess
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: With Sarutobi- Ojichan dead and my siblings no where to be found, I have been shipped off to Ame. After some... problems happens, I am sent back to my home town. There, I am reunited to the people who I hate the most,


**Here is the re- written version of " Hatred outweighs forgiveness" chapter one. Sorry for the mistakes, I always look, but they just seem to camouflage in the story. So as I said, sorry for the grammar mistakes (again). Please read and leave a review, and if you have any questions or idea you want to see in the story PM me, or I guess if you're a guest leave it in the review.**

**Akatsuki is nine, Sakura is five****.**

**And onto the story!:**

_My body never felt so numb as each of them stood in front of me, their faces showing lamentation._

_"Why do you have to leave!" I cried out, my hands bawled into fist._

_"We're so sorry, Sakura. I- we don't want to leave-" my sister__,__ Konan- nee grip on me tightened._

_"Then don't leave! Don't leave like Mommy and Daddy!" I clung to her. _

_"We have too. But we swear, we will come back." since my ear was near her face, I could hear her gulp._

_"But I don't want you to go! Why do you have to leave? At least take me with you!" I begged._

_My eyes we're so blurry from the tears__,__ I didn't see some of my brothers turn their heads._

_Konan- Nee let go of me so my other brothers could hug me goodbye._

_My brother, Pein- nii, crouched to my level to wrap his arms around me, " Sakura, this is not goodbye. For now__,__ this is a "see you later". We will return, no matter what. We're doing this to protect you, remember that."_

_Their reason for leaving... it was so.. so... Incoherent_

_He unwrapped his arms around me so Itachi- nii could hug me next._

_"Little sister, forgive me. Maybe next time when we come back we can go to the dango shop." that was all Itachi- nii said._

_Itachi- nii was never a man of many words._

_Kisame- nii picked me up surprisingly since he was only four years older than I was, "Be strong little blossom." _

_Unlike other times, Kisame- nii's hug was not abrasive. It was soft and fragile, like he was scared he would brake me, or that I was like glass._

_Kisame- nii nuzzled his head in my neck for a second before putting me down. I sniffled. _

_Deidara- nii was the next to step up._

_"Sakura- chan." He smiled, "I'll always love you. And I will always protect you. Don't ever forget that, okay?"_

_I nodded with a few sniffles__._

_Sasori- nii walked up to me after Deidara- nii back down._

_"Even though you can be a brat... I guess you're an okay little sister. And I guess I'll miss you too." if it weren't for the current situation, I would have smiled._

_"Sakura! Tobi will miss you the most!" Tobi- nii twirled me around. _

_I could see Konan-nee smile lightly, but only for a millisecond._

_Hidan- nii was the next to wish me goodbye._

_"Aw, fuck." Hidan- nii scratched the back of his head, "I'm not good at these crappy goodbyes. So I'll leave you advice. Any boy who tries to touch you: sacrifice them to lord Jashin. Any girl who picks on you: sacrifice them to lord Jashin. And if you're ever bored and you feel like you just want to: sacrifice some people to lord Jashin. And lastly, you feel like doing drugs: sacrifice people to lord Jashin. Be strong Sakura__,__ don't let anyone ever step on you like some bug, got that kid? Cause you fucking better, you pain in the ass." Hidan- nii ruffled my short hair._

_My other brother, Kakuzu-nii slapped Hidan- nii upside the head._

_Kakuzu- nii scowled._

_"Ow, what the fuck Kakuzu!" Hidan- nii cursed._

_"Idiot, don't tell our little sister to sacrifice people to your bull shit of a god, "Jashin". Besides, that's terrible advice. What you do, pull that out of your ass?" Kakuzu- nii hissed._

_"Oh yeah asshole? I'd like to see you try then! Fucking bastard!" Hidan- nii rubbed that back of his head where Kakuzu- nii had hit him._

_Kakuzu- nii stared down at me. I trembled just a little because he was so intimidating. _

_"Listen brat, I mean Sakura" he started with a cough, "Times will be tough and when that day comes, you will need money. Money will help you through those tough days. So, learn to start saving, and not buy everything that catches your eyes. And use coupons. Be careful about lending money and asking for it. I know you're a smart girl, so hopefully you'll take my advice and not become homeless by the time we return. You'll have to work hard to earn that money though Sakura. And make sure to save some money for a good education, you can always get more money with a good education." Kakuz- nii finished his advice._

_"That's it! You bastard! You're just going to talk about money! Fuck your advice!" Hidan- nii pointed a finger at Kakuzu-nii._

_"Quiet dumbass, unlike you sacrificing advice, she'll obviously will need mine." Kakuzu-nii glared at Hidan- nii._

_Hidan- nii snorted, "Yeah right, and Deidara- nii will cute his Barbie- gay hair!" _

_"Shut up Hidan- nii! It's not gay!" Deidara- nii shouted._

_"Whatever Barbie- pansy!" Hidan- nii mocked._

_Deidara- nii was about to shoot a wave of tirades when my brother__,__ Pein- nii cut in._

_"Deidara, Hidan, both of you for god's sake shut up. Now." _

_Deidara- nii and Hidan- nii shut their mouths._

_Zetsu walked over to me and stared down at me. He always made me nervous... I believed because he had to personalities, or to put it as... he had multiple personality disorder._

_"Make sure to always be kind to people." Kind Zetsu-nii smiled, then dark Zetsu- nii put in his two cents, "__**Unless their mean to you first, then you can kick their asses."**_

_Zetsu- nii patted my hair before walking back to stand next to Sasori-nii, who was staring intently at me._

_Konan- nee decided one hug goodbye was not enough because she came back and hugged me again. _

_" Our sweet cherry blossom," Konan looked me, I saw a tear threatening to fall from her eye and onto her face, where it would finally drop to the cement. She looked me straight in the eye while smiling, "No matter what, do not forget that we love you, we always did, still do. So no matter how tough things become or how lonely you get, remember we will return. Life will have many adversities, and if anything that we taught you, you will stand up__,__ dust off your clothes, and get back up with a determined stare. No matter how many times you get knocked down, get back up. This moment right now will be your first adversity. Now for advice first off... don't be like Hidan. _

_Secondly, make sure to see the light in every dark situation. Thirdly, soon you'll be starting school again, but in a new school- make sure to make lots friends. But not a ton of friends, especially the male population, just those who you really trust. The fourth advice I will give to is stay in school and work really hard! Even if your terrible in a subject or more than one subject, don't be sad, just study harder with determination. Make sure not to do anything you will regret and don't smoke or drink until you're the appropriate age. Especially if you want to do drugs, don't sacrifice people like Hidan said. That's against the law, plus it's stupid too. Hidan is very stupid." _

_Hidan- nii yelled at Konan- nee__._

_Konan- nee rolled her eyes before continuing_

_"Speaking of appropriate age, dating. Don't just date or like any boy or girl you see. Especially don't date some like you bigot of a brother, Hidan. Make sure that person is special to you and will treat you like a princess, no that's not right, you should be treated like a queen. They need to treat you like a queen. I don't really know a lot about boys so I can't really tell you much." Konan started to ramble._

_"I mean I'm only a two years older than you, and I'm acting like I already know about that kind of stuff." Konan laughed._

_"Anyway, I don't know much about boys, but find someone like... Itachi in the manners department, Kisame in the athletic department, and maybe Deidara in the humorous department. Either way, just be careful who you date. Also don't curse like Hidan or Zetsu. We're all too young to curse right now." Konan glared at Hidan- nii and Zetsu- nii._

_Hidan- nii and Zetsu- nii shrugged her off._

_"And finally, this will be my last advice to you. Take care of yourself and be strong. We've all said that over and over, but we want to drill it in your head." _

_Konan unwrapped her arms from me and walked over to Pein. _

_"God, I still have a lot to say. There's still so much I want to say. And I want to see you grow up, but I- we can't." Konan gripped Pein's shirt with a quiet sob._

_Konan tried to smile. Even at my age of being five, I could tell her smile was a __Counterfeit_.

_Pein placed a comforting hand on Konan's head before having her lean her head in his shoulder__._

_A huge yellow taxi suddenly stopped on our curb._

_"We have to go Sakura." Pein- nii croaked._

_I was about to run to them when I felt somebody pick me up. I looked up in anger to see who was stopping me._

_"_ _Sarutobi-_ _Ojichan!" I cried._

_"Sorry Sakura, but they have to go." was all he said._

_I started to kick and scream._

_"Why!? Why! Why do they have to go!" I thrashed. _

_"When you're older, I will tell you." __Sarutobi-_ _Ojichan said._

_I started to cry harder as they packed their stuff in the taxi and started to pile in the yellow car._

_"Is it because I'm a terrible little sister!?" I saw Deidara- nii freeze._

_Hida- niin pushed Deidara in the car silently. Deidara didn't snap back._

_They're leaving you... they don't want you as a sister anymore... _

_The thought made me freeze._

_I laid completely still in __Sarutobi-_ _Ojichan's arms._

_They don't want you anymore... they don't want you anymore... they're abandoning you... they want a new little sister._

_Those thoughts repeated and repeated again. _

_The taxi drove away... leaving me with __Sarutobi-_ _Ojichan. _

_They dump me like trash at the corner..._

_I hate them..._

_**I hate them**_

six years later...

The comb smoothly brushed through my long pink bubblegum lock with each brush stroke.

It's been eight years since my brothers and sister left. And it's been one year sinceSarutobi- Ojīchan passed away.

I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Sarutobi- Ojichan was murdered.

I hadn't seen it happened, but it was my mistake to go check on him.

I was twelve when I walked in on the horrendous (soon to be) crime scene.

_''Sarutobi- Ojichan!'' I had called out._

_No response. _

_''Sarutobi- Ojichan!'' I repeated the call._

_No response again. I scratched my head in confusion. Where could he be? It wasn't like him not to me where he was going._

_After numerous times of calling him, fear had slithered up my spine like a snake. He didn't leave me... right?_

_"Sarutobi- Ojichan!" this time the call had hints of fear from my voice that had risen. _

_My body ran to his room. With all the force I could muster, I slammed the door open. I closed the door. Not looking in the room just yet._

_When I turned around after I closed the door, I screamed. I screamed because of the sight before me. My knees couldn't support my body weight anymore and I had fell to the floor. Vomit up chucked from my throat. When I wasn't vomiting, I was screaming. _

_One word: blood. And it was everywhere. It painted the walls, the picture frames of Sarutobi- Ojichan, Asuma, and the rest of his family. Half of the photo frames were slashed with blood. The books he would read were also caked with blood._

_My eye finally focused on his body. Blood stained the once white sheets. His mouth was open a little, blood dripped out a little. His arms spread wide like you would if you her posing as a tree. One the wall, there was blood painted in Sarutobi- Ojichan's blood._

_**FOOLISH OLD MAN. LOOK WHERE YOUR BELIEFS OF PEACE HAVE GOTTON YOU!**_

_I started to shake one hundred times more when I read the next thing._

_**DON'T THINK I HAVE'NT FORGOTTON ABOUT YOU SAKURA DEARIE. I'LL GET YOU, NOT KNOW THOUGH. NO, THAT WOULDN'T BE TOO FUN. A SNAKE LIKES TO PLAY WITH IT'S DEAD PRAY BEFORE EATING IT. SOON, I WILL COME AFTER YOU THOUGH. YOU CAN RUN AND HIDE, BUT I WILL FIND YOU. LOOK FOREWARD TO IT, DEAR SAKURA HARUNO.**_

_That's when the vomit starting erupting from my stomach and out of my mouth started again._

_By ten minutes later, I was kneeling with my forearm placed on the ground because of all the vomiting. _

_I was very sure my throat and maybe stomach would be __Blighted__ because of all the acid I was throwing up._

_I finally had the will power to stand up. Even as my legs wobbled, I had ran over to Sarutobi- Ojichan's body. I shook and pushed him._

_"Get up! Get up! Get up!" I croaked desperately. "Please get up!"_

_He didn't respond. Not one bit. _

_"Don't leave me... don't leave me like Mommy, Daddy, Konan- nee, Kisame- Nii, Deidara- Nii, Itachi- Nii, Zetsu- Nii, Kakuzu- Nii, Hidan- Nii, Pain- Nii, Sasori- Nii and Tobi- Nii! Don't abandon me too!" _

_I was so busy in my own terrified world, I hadn't noticed the footsteps tip toeing towards the room I was in._

_My fists found their way onto my hair as I screamed. Tears fell rapidly from my eyes and onto my face._

_Make it go away! I shook my head violently. I must have been a sight to behold to the police. _

_''Get her out of this room, quick! She's going through hyperventilation shock!''_

_I felt someone pick me up. I was too shaken up to scream. I was rushed to the hospital, a mask that supplied air to me was planted on. The night was long and it seem to last an eternity , but at the same time, it flashed through like a blur. _

_I've locked that memory of that night through the hospital in the bank of my memories, trying so hard to forget about it. _

_His funeral has even more of an impact of me than his death its self. I wanted to deny that he was gone. So many mixed emotions flooded into my brain that I didn't know which one to express first._

_Between Sarutobi- Ojichan's death and his funeral, I had broken down inside. Thta wasn't even the part though. The worst part of it though was Sarutobi- Ojichan's case went cold. There were no lead, No witnesses, no fingerprints, and no hair or skin was left on the crime scene to hint who the culprit was, Even when the police interrogated his family and friend, the police concluded no one had motive to kill Sarutobi- Ojichan. _

_Ridicules rumors had also spread. One rumor was that he committed suicide. Another rumor was that some paranormal entity had killed him. And the last one that I hated the most was that I was the person who killed him. _

He never did have a chance to tell me the reason why my brothers and sister left.

Oh well, I don't think their reason would matter to me anymore. Couldn't be too important too.

I put the brush down and proceeded to put my black blazer on.

I fixed the blazer for my uniform with a quick tug and I did a mirror check. I deemed it satisfying and proceeded to put on my skirt. My uniform skirt was also black. White shirt, red bow tie, black blazer, black skirt, and white knee high socks were the uniform at my school- Ame Acedemy- for the girls.

Man, did Ame suck.

It always rained. It either downright drilled the water onto the ground, or it sprinkled. That must be why everything in Ame was cheap, including rent. Speaking of living arrangement, after Sarutobi- Ojichan's death, I had to move out. I guessed Asuma thought I needed space because he shipped me off here and sent me rent money every month. It's been a year not. I guess I still need some space.

Anyway, back to why Ame sucked.

It was a terrible place to live. There were criminals _everywhere. _I'm surprised I haven't been raped, mugged, or even murdered yet. Although there really wasn't anything worth stealing.

The school wasn't that impressing either.

One third of the school's student enrollment were sluts and bitched. Two thirds were drug dealers, delinquents, or junkies. The last third had criminal records or were suicidal. I guess I fot in the suicidal and delinquent category. Monts after Sarutobi- Ojichan's murder, I barely ate. They had to force feed me before I would even pick up a fork or spoon.

It was pretty stupid of Asuma to let me live alone with my eating disorder. Oh well, I more than happy not eating three meals a day. I'm practically skin and bones though. And the principal, Nagato, who is only seventeen, makes sure to keep an eye on me though. At first he was persistent and had me eat a meal in his office. But when I would throw it up ten minutes later, he would sigh. After seeing many days of me throwing up my meal, he decided one fruit snack pack or a granola bar every three hours until I went to bed was good enough when I didn't throw it up. He cared so much, he would make me go to the office, eat the stupid snack in front of him and make me wait ten minutes before I could leave. Not to mention he does weekly home visits to make sure I was still eating and that I haven't killed myself..

I wonder why he cared so much.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I read the clock.

8:12

I picked up and bag and headed out the door.


End file.
